


So This Is Love

by emmasyellowbug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasyellowbug/pseuds/emmasyellowbug
Summary: Emma Swan and Regina Mills have been best friend's since their childhood, and as they age, they only grow closer being there for each other through the struggles, pain and loves that come with life. Completely clueless that they are perfect for each other, while everyone around them notice it in an instant.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	1. The Chapter Where They First Met

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I am excited about this new fanfic, because I will be doing a lot of things I've not done before. For instance in this first chapter, you will notice that our lovely ladies will start off as kids. This is a first for me, so go easy on me lol. I really hope you like what I do with this story and are surprised with the end! A big surprise awaits! ;) Also, my readers, new and old, will be happy to know that this fic will have many, many sweet moments between our favorite couple. 
> 
> On a side note: I am finally done with school and studying for my 200 certification exam for medical school. I'm happy to report that I passed it with a 92! Yay me!

**EPILOGUE**

Life is a funny thing. 

Just like love… it comes when you least expect it and in the most unexpected of ways. 

Life can go exactly how one plans it, with a few cracks here and there, or bumps on the road if you will.

Sometimes, however… life doesn’t turn out the way you want it too at all. 

Sometimes… 

Life can surprise you in the most unexpected ways.  
____________________

**Chapter 1**

Take friendships for example. A friendship can go a long way, developing into a strong bond between two people who get each other like no one else. 

With time, friendships can even develop into love. Sometimes so fast, it could make your head spin. Other times, it could take years for one of the two people, or for both of them to realize that the love of their lives has always been right in front of them. 

At least, that’s how it was for Emma Swan and Regina Mills.

But, I am getting ahead of the story here. 

Let me start, about 20 years earlier… when little Emma was just eight years old, close to turning nine and little Regina was already nine.  
______________________

It was mid in the month of October, in the city of Boston, when nine year old Regina was dropped off to face her first day of Elementary School. 

It was scary, of course. She was recently moved and located in Boston, without knowing absolutely anyone. She hated the idea of moving, she hated the idea of leaving her home- her old room back home in New York. She loved it there. It was her favorite city. 

It was perfect to her.

This was far from perfect. 

But, Regina promised herself to put on a brave face on her first day of school and smiled up at her new teacher. Mrs. Blanchard. She still used her maiden name around school grounds, but really she was Nolan. She was a pixie haired brunette woman with the kindest smile Regina had ever seen in her life. It was so infectious, it made her really smile, losing sense of all fear as soon as she gazed upon it.

Mary Margaret welcomed her into her classroom placing a hand on her tiny shoulder. “Welcome, Regina.” She smiled once again, “Don’t be afraid. You are going to make a lot of friends here. I promise you that.” 

Regina’s small feet moved across the room, her brown eyes looking around at all the different colors, drawings and books there were in the classroom. Along with all the different kids that were in what would be her classroom. Some seemed welcoming enough, while others didn’t, not caring too much for their new classmate. And sometimes the blue carpet underneath her new school shoes.

Kids, right?

She was quickly shown to the round table at the very back of the room, near the wooden shelf spaces with hooks, where her purple backpack was hung. 

“This will be your spot,” The teacher smiled down at Regina in a friendly manner, her hand holding a rectangular shaped construction paper. She led the young girl towards the closest round, white table. “And this will be your table, where you will sit every day.”

There were maybe, about four round tables within the classroom, apart from the one in the back, so make that five. 

And, every table had groups of four kids per table. Except for the back one where she sat. 

The fifth table had only a single student sitting in it. Other than Regina.

“Regina… this is Emma.” Mary Margaret smiled, kneeling to both the small girl’s eye level. She placed the rectangle paper down before the smaller brunette, “She’s making a strip with her name too. You can share her crayons.” 

Regina’s eyes followed her teacher as she stood up, walking around the other tables as she instructed everyone to keep creating their labels to be placed above their shelves. 

And, just as her eyes turned back to the blonde girl that was sitting across from her, she was met with the color green. Only, it wasn’t due to the blonde holding out a green crayon to her. It was her eyes. 

Now, I know what you’re probably thinking, How, just how can an eight year old girl notice another eight year old’s eyes, right?

Well, these two did.

In fact, Regina took notice in the green that coated Emma’s eyes that she was no longer worried if other kids from their classroom were staring at her or not. She felt welcomed. And, what became even more welcoming was not the golden color of the girl’s hair, but her dimpled smile she gave. It was infectious just like her teacher’s had been. She couldn’t help but smile right back.

“Hi. I’m Emma.” Said the girl, her dimples only growing bigger along with her smile.

“My name’s Regina.” The brunette girl smiled right back. Her little heart feeling happy that she possibly had made a new friend. 

At least, she hoped.

The scraping of the tin can that was placed by Emma on the table sounded as she moved it closer to Regina. Her eyes never leaving her, even as the brunette stared down at all of the different colored crayons that were before her now.

“We can share if you want to.” Said Emma, getting right back to coloring in the different sized letters of her name in, giving little Regina enough courage to begin coloring on her own piece of construction paper. Her tiny hand reaching for the red crayon within the can.  
____________________

“Alright, everyone, lunch time!” Mary Margaret smiled towards her group of kids, “Remember, don’t go all at once, it’s not a race.”

Small chatter along with the stomping of tiny feet were heard as everyone moved towards the back shelves, dropping their crayons and completely neglecting the drawings they were making of their family’s. 

While everyone rushed to retrieve their lunches, Regina remained seated at her table, a sadness coming over her eyes. A look, Emma took notice in, once she sat back at their table, her lunchable pack placed in front of her.

“What’s the matter?” She asked the brunette girl, mirroring her new friend’s frown.

Regina’s eyes stared at the floor again, her voice soft, “I didn’t bring my lunch. My dad forgot to pack it for me.”

“How come your mom didn’t give you your lunch?” Emma’s head tilted.

Regina’s frown only grew at the mention of her mother. “I… I don’t have a mom.”

Emma’s frown grew as she could see tiny pools of tears beginning to form. She wasn’t having that. Emma was always the caring type, she always watched out for her parents and people she loved, even at that age. Everytime her mom or dad would read her favorite fairy tale stories to her before bed, she would always picture herself like those brave knights who fought ogres and dragons to save beautiful princesses. 

Regina’s eyes looked down at the same box of lunchables that Emma had taken out of her lunch pack. Green, friendly eyes staring back at her with a dimpled smile as she looked over at her.

“You can have mine, if you want.” Emma offered.

An offer that made Regina smile. Her pools of unshed tears gone.

The bottom of the feet belonging to the chair scraped against the floor as the brunette girl scooted her chair closer to Emma’s. A tiny, shy smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she did. She watched as Emma pulled out another sunkist juice, offering it to her new made friend.

It was a sight that even from across the room, warned Mary Margaret’s heart.

She always knew, ever since she and her husband David gave birth to her that she would bring joy to others. Just by being her.

And it was then and there, between shared smiles, crayons and lunchables that both Emma and Regina became the bestest of friends. 

From that moment on… they would become inseparable.   
_______________________

Henry, Regina’s father, was all smiles once he picked up his little girl from school that same day. He listened attentively as the brunette went on and on about her first day of school, and her new best friend that shared her lunchable with her. And gave her her own sunkist juice!

A laughter erupted from the man’s chest as his daughter commented on the blonde’s eyes, being as green as emerald diamonds. 

“You’re making that up!” Henry exclaimed through joyous laughter.

“Am not!” Regina leaned up against the back of the seat, excitedly, “Wait until you meet her. You’ll see.”

Henry smiled, happy that his daughter had made such a fast friend, “Well, then. Maybe you should invite her over some time.”

That made Regina smile, “You mean Emma can sleep over?!” She asked, excitedly.

The man’s eyes shifted upward, watching his daughter’s excited look through the rear view mirror. “Of course, she can. But, wait until our new home is all set up first, okay?” 

“Okay.” The brunette girl sat back, happily looking out the window at the passing trees and buildings of the city.

It wasn’t New York, but it was sure a beautiful city. Even more now that she had a new friend to look forward to.  
______________________

“Emma, not so fast!” Mary Margaret tried her best to rush after her daughter as she sped up the stairs and into her bedroom. She chuckled as she heard the door to her room slam shut, sighing as she bent down to pick up the blonde’s backpack that she had simply neglected on the floor. 

Her head turned to the sound of the front door being pushed open, smiling over at her husband who had arrived after them.

“Did Emma suddenly turn into the flash?” David asked, his brow raised as his index finger pointed out the door, “Because she is always happy to see me and today she just rushed right by me, leaving a trail of smoke.”

The teacher chuckled, placing her daughter’s neglected backpack on one of the chairs by the breakfast table. “She’s a little excited.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” David smiled, leaning in towards his wife as he placed a kiss to her lips.

“You’re home early.” 

David leaned his buttocks against the table, his arms crossed over his chest. His cop uniform with a few wrinkles already set in, “Yeah, well, nothing too exciting happened today. Bunch of paperwork, really.” His hand reached up to take an offered apple from his wife, which she had taken a bite out of already. Taking a much needed bite for himself next. “So, what is the kid so happy about?”

Mary Margaret smiled, “She made a new friend today.” Her smile widened as David’s brows rose up to his hairline. “A new student in my class and your daughter was the only one to welcome her properly. She shared her lunchables with her too.” 

A crunch was heard coming from another bite that had been taken from the apple by the brunette, as she had reached for it yet again, taking it from her husband’s hands.

“She-?” David blinked in surprise, “She never shares her lunch. I mean, Emma has always had a big heart, but she loves her lunchables. She won’t even share them with me.”

Mary Margaret chuckled, “Or with me. She rushed up to her room, I’m pretty sure she is working on a new birthday invitation so she can give it to Regina tomorrow.”

David’s eyes looked up towards the staircase, looking back down quickly into his wife’s stare, “Wow. Well, that’s fantastic. This girl must be something special, hm?”

“She is a lovely girl. A little on the shy side, but she seemed to open up to Emma rather quickly.”

“Dad, guess what?!” Emma rushed down the stairs, card in hand.

David grunted as he felt the tiny blonde throw herself right into his form. His arms wrapping around his daughter’s own small form in an instant, “Do tell!” His voice matching her excitement.

“I made a new friend today!” Emma exclaimed.

David gasped, playing along, “No way!”

“Cross my heart. Her name’s Regina, although, I like calling her Gina better. We shared lunch today too.”

David smiled, loving seeing his daughter so happy, “That’s fantastic, kiddo. Are you inviting her to your birthday party?”

Emma’s eyes lit up, even though her mom had already told her she could, having her father’s approval made it all the better. He was always her hero. “Can I?” She asked him.

“I don’t see why not. If she’s your friend, you should invite her.” Replied David.

“Best friend.” Emma corrected him. Her smile so big it made her cheeks hurt.

“Best friend, right.” David nodded.

“Alright, Ms. Best Friend.” Mary Margaret spoke, “You worked on your card, now go wash up for dinner.” She glared over at her husband, “Both of you.”

David saluted her, looking back down at his daughter, rising her up over his shoulders, “Come on, kid! We better listen or we’ll both get grounded.”  
____________________

Emma waited anxiously the next morning, running towards her new best friend. “Gina!” She exclaimed, smiling a wide smile as she didn’t waste time in handing her her invitation. “Here. I made this for you.”

Regina’s tiny hands held onto the card, it had a set of different stickers and her different sized lettering in different colored markers. 

“I want you to come to my birthday party this Saturday.” Said Emma, her green emerald eyes shining hopefully, “Will you come?”

Regina smiled, “I’ll ask my dad, but sure. I would love to go.”

Emma’s smile only grew, “I brought more of my lunch so we can share. If you want to.”

Regina held up her lunch bag this time, “We can combine them.” 

“Alright, you two, take your seats. Class is going to start.” Mary Margaret provided both girls with a warm smile, as they did what they were told before carrying on with the new day.  
______________________

**Saturday**

Regina walked close to her father, her gift for Emma in hand as a group of kids and other parents hurried past them. All being welcomed and greeted by her teacher’s heartfelt smile.

“Regina! It’s so great to see you, Emma is going to be so happy. She’s been asking for you.” Mary Margaret, looked over to Henry, extending her hand in greeting, “We haven’t met. I’m Mary Margaret Nolan, Emma’s mother and their teacher.”

Henry shook the woman’s hand, nodding with a greeting smile, “It’s a pleasure. Regina has told me all about you. I hope she hasn’t been too much trouble for you. We’re still new here.”

“No trouble at all! Regina has been a delight in my class. Emma certainly likes having her around.” The teacher smiled, looking over at her husband who stood by her now, “Oh, this is my husband, David. This is Mr. Mills and Regina.”

David smiled, shaking the man’s hand in greeting, “It’s a pleasure, Mr. Mills.” His eyes looking down at Regina next, “Well, so this is Regina? You certainly are a beautiful young lady.”

Regina couldn’t help but blush. The pink color in her cheeks quickly draining as the next person she saw run out the door to hug her was Emma.

“Gina!” The tiny blonde’s arms wrapped around her friend’s form, “You came!”

“I told you I would, didn’t I?” Regina smiled, handing over a small gift bag to her, “This is for you. I bought it with my own allowance money.” Regina looked up at her father, proudly. As the man smiled down at her.

“What did you get, kiddo?” Asked David, listening to the crunching of the bag as Emma reached inside.

Emma’s eyes fell upon the box she now held.

“Open it, sweetheart.” Her mother urged her.

Emma pulled the top open, smiling as she took in the sight of a silver necklace. It had a silver pendant which held a swan right in the middle. “It’s a necklace!”

“Oh, wow! That is very beautiful.” Mary Margaret smiled.

“You draw swans all the time in school.” Said Regina. Feeling happy that her friend loved her gift.

Mary Margaret chuckled, “That she does. That should be your new last name, in fact.” 

“Emma Swan.” David voiced, his brow raising, “It does have a nice ring to it.”

Emma smiled, looking up at her father, “Then, I’ll have two last names, like mom.”

Laughter was shared among the adults, while Emma and Regina locked eyes. Emma’s hand cupping the pendant, which had become a cherished gift for her. 

It was in that moment, even at nine years old, she knew- she would never take off that necklace.


	2. The Chapter of High School Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, followed and favored this new ff of mine with only just one chapter written out. You guys are simply amazing. :) This is a new way of writing for me, as this is my first story where I write out our favorite pair growing up from kids to adolescents, to adults. I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well as the first and that you continue to grow with our ladies. Also, I want to apologize if I take a while on updates. Life happens, you know.

Their friendship grew throughout the years. Both girls would have many sleep overs, movie nights. Emma would constantly be getting in trouble for passing notes over to Regina during class.

Regina was there during Emma’s scraped knee accident while they were running around, playing on the blonde’s front yard. Just as Emma was there, during the time Regina got scratched by her neighbor’s stupid cat. 

Emma was there, holding her best friend’s hand through the stitches she needed to get that day. Which made everything better for Regina, And Henry was grateful that his daughter had found herself a great friend.

Of course, not everything was always rainbows and butterflies with them. They fought, like all kids tended to do. But, in the end of those kid-like fights, they would always apologize to one another and remain the best of friends.

Both had become pretty protective of each other throughout their friendship. Like one time, Emma became angry at one class mate and got in trouble with her mom for punching her. All because she wasn’t allowing Regina to be a part of their playgroup. She was still a kid, but I’m sure she knew what she was standing up for and she wasn’t one bit sorry about it.

The only thing that did make her sorry was, unfortunately getting grounded and not being able to see Regina for a whole weekend.  
____________________

As they grew, their friendship blossomed more and more. Both being females, went through all of the changes a female body could go through at a certain age. They were allowed by their parents to sometimes go see a movie alone at the theater. Or like one other time, both had decided to camp out in Regina’s backyard. Her father had built her a tree house and she was absolutely ecstatic to show it off to Emma.

So, as the blonde, now thirteen years old brought over her sleeping bag and helped Regina with a few of her things as they made that tree house into their own little fortress for the night, both friends enjoyed their time together. As they always did.

“I miss having your mom as our teacher.” Regina looked over to her friend, lying next to her.

Emma smiled, “Yeah. Me too.”

It grew quiet as Emma’s gaze looked up at the roof of the tree house. Lost in thought, which Regina caught on to rather quickly.

“What do you think High School will be like?” Regina asked, her own mind wondering.

Emma shrugged, “Who cares? We aren’t going just yet.”

Regina looked over at her friend again, “We have to care, Emma. I mean, it will be High School. What if we don’t get any classes together? What if you no longer want to be my friend? Maybe you’ll make a lot of new friends and you won’t need me anymore.”

Regina worried about that. I mean, High School was meant to be a big stepping stone into adulthood. Officially.

Emma propped herself up on one elbow, her eyes locking on Regina’s brown ones, “That’s what worries you? That I won’t want to be your friend?”

The brunette shrugged, “Aren’t you worried?”

She shook her head, “No.” That’s when Emma sat up, her eyes still locked onto her best friend’s, “Gina, you’re my best friend. No school is going to change that.”

Regina perused her lips in thought. The scar on her upper lip visible, “Kathryn doesn’t think so. She says once we get to high school all we’ll be worried about is finding a boy to date. That once you get a boyfriend all will be over.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Who wants a boyfriend anyway? Believe me. That’s the last thing on my mind.”

Regina glared, “Sure. You say that now.”

Emma sighed, reaching over for her backpack as she unzipped it and searched within it without giving her friend any further explanations.

It was an action that caused Regina’s brows to furrow, “What are you doing?” She asked.

The clicking of a pen was the next thing she heard as the blonde reached for her friend’s hand.

It took Regina completely off guard, she automatically pulled it back. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“Do you not trust me?” Asked Emma.

“No.” 

Emma gave her a glare of her own then, “Come on. Just let me see your hand.” She reached for her friend’s hand once again, turning it upward until she could see her wrist. The pen moving instantly as Emma got to work. 

She was always a good artist. Way better than the brunette.

Regina watched her carefully as she could feel the tip of the pen tickling her skin. Her eyes gazing upon a single feather Emma had drawn.

“A feather?” Her brows furrowed, looking up at Emma questioningly.

Emma reached for her necklace pendant, which she had kept her word and never took it off. Ever since she gifted it to her. A dimpled smile on her cheeks, “It’s a feather off of the swan you gave me. So, imagine… a feather flew off and imprinted on you.”

Her smile grew as Regina’s brows furrowed but there was a tiny smirk at the corners of her lips. “What do you mean, Emma?”

“You’re my best friend, Gina. I love you and I don’t want any other friend’s. I will always be with you.”

Regina smiled. Emma always had this way of making her smile. She couldn’t understand it, but she liked it. That’s all that mattered. Emma was all that mattered.

“I love you too, Emma.” She replied.

Her eyes looked down as the blonde’s hand was still wrapped around her wrist, her fingers gently caressing away at her skin.

They would be best friends forever.  
____________________

That’s how it remained, all through high school. Sure, Emma and Regina had friend’s on the side, but they never had any other bond with them like they had with each other.

And once Emma’s parents bought her her first car, a yellow Volkswagen beetle, she couldn’t wait to celebrate during the weekend with her bestest friend. 

Well… including a small group of friends as well, but Regina most definitely would be there. She would never fail her.

A pearly white smile was visible on the blonde’s lips as she was handed the keys to her first car. 

“Alright. You know the rules.” David warned her, raising a single finger towards her, “No speeding, always wear your seat belt and always use your mirrors.”

“Got it.” She nodded, gripping onto the keys, only for David to grip onto them tighter.

“I mean it, Emma. I’m your father, but I’m also a police officer.”

The blonde teen rolled her eyes, “Dad. I’m in High School, almost a graduate-”

“Not until another year.” David argued, not wanting to accept that Emma grew up too fast on him.

“Either way. I’m not going to do anything stupid.” Emma marked an X right across her heart, “Cross my heart.”

He released the keys, deciding to trust her. “Alright. Go, or you’ll be late for school.” He held up his index finger, “Be careful driving. Regina will be in the car with you, if anything happens-”

“Dad, stop it. Nothing is going to happen.” 

"Let her go, David. You'll make her late." Mary Margaret smiled over at Emma.

A smile Emma was quick to return as she finally took the keys from her father's hand, "Thanks, guys. Bye." She waved off, sliding her backpack over her shoulder.

"Not too late, Emma." Mary Margaret shouted.

"Promise!" 

"Say hi to Regina for me!"

"I will!"

Mary Margaret shook her head, chuckling to herself. Her eyes moving to her husband who was lost in thought.

"David." 

The teacher's voice scattered his thoughts away, causing him to turn right at her.

He blinked, but what he didn't know was that Mary Margaret could see him blinking away unshed tears. "When did she grow up so fast?" He shook his head, "Next year she will be a senior."

Mary Margaret smiled, her nose turning a bit red from wanting to cry herself.

David's eyes turned to his wife, "Stop it. No one is crying here." He quickly moved away from leaning against the kitchen counter. His fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

He felt his wife's hand rest on the back of his shoulder, "That day is not today. We still have her for another year."

His head slightly turned to glance at his wife, a sad yet proud smile tugging at his lips.  
____________________

Emma pulled over right in front of Regina’s home. She had texted her earlier, letting her know that she would pick her up so they could drive to school together. Regina, of course, was ecstatic with the idea of the blonde having her own car now. 

She has still been begging her father for her own car.

Emma ran her way up the driveway, towards the front door, knocking a few times. A smile coming over her as she gazed upon Mr. Mills' own welcoming smile, "Hey, Mr. M. Looking good. Hot date?"

The man chuckled, "I wish. Your father finally caved in, in giving you your own car, I see." His eyes looked over to the yellow bug. "I like it. It suits you."

"Right? It's like a match made in heaven." Emma stepped inside the brunette's home.

"Regina is-"

"Up in her castle? Yep, I know. Great seeing you, Mr. M!" Emma shouted, rushing up the stairs, leaving Henry chuckling to himself as he headed out the door for work.

Emma knocked, opening the door to the brunette's room without giving her a chance to give her permission to enter. This caused a teenage Regina to cover up as she was still changing. "Emma! Wha-?"

"Hey, candy apple." The blonde closed her door as she stepped further in, completely oblivious to Regina's surprised expression.

Regina quickly covered up, placing a purple flannel shirt over her body. Her hands working on each button, "I really wish you would stop calling me by that stupid nickname."

Emma leaned back on the brunette's well made bed, propped up on her elbows, "You know you love it." Her brows furrowed, motioning towards her friend's shirt, "Hey, that's my shirt."

"What if I had been completely naked when you walked in?" Asked Regina, her hands placed on her hips.

Emma's brows moved up and down teasingly, a grin visible on her lips.

Even Regina couldn't help but chuckle, reaching for a stuffed plushie she had won at an arcade game once as she tossed it right at the blonde, "Get off my bed!"

"Sorry, your highness." Emma stood up from the bed, stepping out of the way as Regina fixed up its wrinkles Emma had created, "Hey, what's this I hear about you and Robin?"

Regina's brows furrowed, looking over her shoulder at the blonde, "What about me and Robin?"

"Is it true he asked you out to the beach party this weekend?" Emma stood with her hands on her hips this time. Her eyes locking with her friend's as they now faced each other. 

Regina shrugged, "The subject did come up." She reached over the blonde for her backpack.

"Barf." Emma rolled her eyes. Her eyes didn’t move from her best friend, even as Regina stared at her with furrowed brows, “Robin Locksley?”

“What?” Regina asked.

“Really, Gina?” Emma answered her question with another question.

“What is your problem, Emma?” Regina placed her hands on her hips once again.

“My problem is that he isn’t the guy for you.” She continued, even after Regina looked at her with a raised brow, scoffing, “And, I’m your best friend here. I thought we agreed a long time ago, that once one of us found someone we liked- we’d be the first ones to know about it. Remember?”

“Have you ever thought that just because he asked me to a beach party, doesn’t mean I like him? I haven’t even said yes, yet.” Regina was about to grab onto a pair of her books, retrieving back as Emma reached for them first. 

Emma loved carrying her friend’s books for her if they couldn’t fit in her backpack.

The blonde was quick to follow her out of her bedroom and down the stairs, out the front door as they continued talking about this Robin Locksley subject.

“Oh, you like him.” Emma walked right behind the brunette, “Admit it, that you like him. Every girl in school likes him. I mean, he’s the star football player. Who wouldn’t like him?”

Regina chuckled, “Apparently, you.” She pulled the door to the passenger side open once Emma hoped in first, unlocking it from the inside.

The ignition started up, soon after Emma took off, exchanging her glances between her best friend and the road ahead of them as they drove to school. Both hands on the steering wheel, “So, I’m not the guy’s biggest fan. With reason, Gina. He’s an asshole.”

Regina scoffed, looking over at the blonde. Her hand smacking her arm playfully. “He is not-”

“The guy is a genuine asshole. As asshole as they come.” Emma argued, “You think you’re the only girl who’s all googly eyes over him? Get real. And, the guy enjoys the attention.”

“So, he’s popular.”

Emma displayed an index finger, her hand off the steering wheel for a second, “Robin Locksley is only interested in one thing. Trust me. Besides, isn’t he dating Zelena?”

“I haven’t heard anything.” Regina shrugged, her eyes looking over at the blonde, “Look, Emma. I appreciate that you love me to the extent of wanting to look out for me. But, I am well capable of taking care of myself.”

“So, you want to date him.” Emma spat. Her hands tightening around the steering wheel. She couldn’t understand why she was so angry at the thought of her best friend having a boyfriend, all of a sudden. But, it bubbled up inside of her, all the way inside her chest, down to the pit of her stomach where the thought of Robin and Regina together, just made her sick.

“What is your problem, Swan?” Regina finally asked, her eyes focused on Emma’s angry features, “Just because we’ve practically grown up together, since Elementary school does not give you the right to decide who I can and can’t not date.”

“Fine. I’ll shut up about it.” Replied Emma, looking up ahead at the road.

“Fine.” Said Regina.

“Fine.” Emma paused, “What do I know anyway? I’m just your best friend.” She mumbled, to which Regina rolled her eyes at. “But, if you end up pregnant and marrying him, don’t think I’m coming to your wedding.”

Regina’s brow furrowed. This time, she couldn’t help but release a small laughter, “Marriage? I don’t want to marry the guy- you know what?” Her brows furrowed, growing frustrated with the blonde’s sudden angry behavior, “Is this your time of the month or something? Because you are really acting unfair.”

“Unfair?” Emma’s brows shot up.

Regina nodded, “Yes, unfair. I haven’t ever judged who you date.”

Emma’s brow raised this time, her head turning towards the brunette, “Who have I dated?”

“Ruby Lucas.”

The blonde chuckled, “Okay, we kissed, one time during Jefferson’s party in Freshman year, but we never dated.”

“But, you liked her. Admit it, you always get that doewy eyed look when you have a crush on someone.” Regina argued.

Emma shook her head, “Can we just not talk?”

Both friends looked off to the road, not saying a single word about their dating lives any longer. But, both teens rolled their eyes at each other’s comments in silence.  
____________________

Truth was, both friends had blossomed as the school years progressed. But by the end of Sophomore year, Regina Mills had turned into a woman in the eyes of all the boys in their High School. Who would have thought she would become one of the popular girl’s? Even Daniel, who was Robin’s best friend, had a crush on her. Not to mention, there also was-

“Hey, Regina.” Killian smiled a pearly white smile her way as he walked past her desk to sit by his to get the day started in History class.

Regina smiled back at him, brushing away a strand of her hair. The guy was charming, any girl in here could see that. But, he was also her friend’s and Emma’s, and she wasn’t about to cross that line.

“Mr. Jones, better late than never. Please, have a seat.” Ingrid Fisher, their teacher instructed, looking at all of her new Junior year student’s faces, “Welcome, everyone. I am Ms. Fisher and this will be your History class for the entire year…”

Emma watched them over her shoulder, rolling her eyes at Killian’s sick puppy look. She pulled out her cell phone from her jeans pockets, a faint clicking sounded as her thumbs typed up a quick text message to the brunette who sat a few rows behind her.

Regina’s head looked towards her backpack, reaching for it as she could hear the vibrating chime of her cell phone.

_**I can’t say I wouldn’t be weirded out by you and Killian going out, but I’ll admit, he is a much better choice than Robin Locksley.** _

Regina’s brows furrowed, her eyes looking up at Emma who was looking at her over her shoulder again. She scoffed, typing up a quick reply.

_Will you knock it off?_

Emma smiled, reading the brunette’s message, typing away at her reply.

_**Regina…** _

_What do you want, Swan?_

_**Robin Locksley… Really?** _

_Pay attention, Emma. Class has started._

_**I will once you assure me that you won’t accept a date from that asshole.** _

_You’re going to get us in trouble!_

Regina rolled her eyes, placing her phone in between her legs, choosing to ignore her friend for the remainder of the class. She could still feel it’s vibration in between her thighs from constant messages from the blonde. Clearly today, it was her goal to annoy her.

Emma’s eyes looked up at the woman standing before her as she heard her clearing her throat rather loudly. Her hands quickly hid underneath her desk, her posture straightening up. A smile flashing before Ms. Fisher’s eyes.

A smile that the teacher mocked quite sarcastically, “Name?”

“Emma Swan.” She replied plainly, earning another smile from the History teacher.

“Are you wish us, Ms. Swan?” She asked, “Or am I boring you already?”

Snickering was heard from the class as Emma quickly looked over her shoulder at the brunette, who was shaking her head at her for getting in trouble so early within the school year.

Ingrid’s eyes looked over to Regina, following Emma’s line of view. She looked right back at the young blonde, stretching her hand out as Emma silently sighed to herself, handing her her cell phone. The woman’s green eyes read over the text messages, looking back up at her. “Well, Ms. Swan, you certainly have a way of starting the new school year.”

“Well, when you’re popular.” Emma smiled sarcastically as the laughter within the room grew.

Ingrid mirrored her smile, “And you’re about to become even more popular.” She motioned towards the door, “Principal’s office. Now.” Her eyes looked over to Regina, “The both of you.”

Emma gathered her backpack, as did Regina, her cheeks rosy red of embarrassment. But her hard glare directly at Emma every time their eyes would meet on their way to the principal’s office.


	3. The Chapter Where Emma Breaks The Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been an eternity since I updated this one. But, as I've said eventually in all my stories, all of my stories will be completed. Tonight I had a little trouble sleeping, and I was reading through the two chapters of this story, so it got me in the mood to finish up chapter 3. I hope you all keep enjoying it! :) Happy reading and don't forget to drop a review!

“Saturday detention, huh?” Killian smirked, leaning against the lockers that were next to Emma’s. “Tough break, Swan. Was your old man pissed?”

Emma sighed, “So pissed, he said I could forget about the beach party this weekend.”

“Ouch.” Killian stood up right as Emma slammed her locker door shut, “Hey, sorry, love. But, don’t worry,” He smirked, nudging her with his elbow, “I’ll keep Regina safe for you.”

Emma chuckled, “I’m sure you will. Besides, knowing her dad, I know he won’t be letting her go either.”

“Who’s not going tonight?” Kathryn asked, standing behind both Killian and Emma.

Killian grinned, motioning towards the blonde, “Emma here got herself and Regina into Saturday detention. And now they are both grounded from the beach party this weekend.”

“Oh, Regina is still going.” Kathryn’s brows furrowed at the surprised look on Emma’s face, “Didn’t she tell you? I am picking her up myself later tonight.”

Emma’s eyes grew wide, “How could she possibly still be going? And, why are you picking her up? I thought she was going with Robin.”

“Well, she doesn’t want him to think it’s an official date, so she asked me to pick her up.” Kathryn replied.

“Is it?” Emma asked.

“Is it what?”

“An official date.” 

Kathryn nodded, “I guess so. You’re her best friend, Emma. If anyone should know the answer to that question it’s you.”

Emma’s eyes moved to glance upon Killian’s smirk, “What the hell are you smiling about?”

His smirk only grew, “I knew I had Robin to worry about as a competition, but I didn’t know you were in on that fight too, Swan.”

Her brows furrowed, “What fight?”

Kathryn rolled her eyes, a smirk of her own, “For Regina’s heart, you idiot.”

“Wha-?” That’s when a laughter erupted from within the blonde’s chest, “Me and Regina?”

“Why not? I mean, it’s only natural.” Kathryn smirked, “You two grew up together, practically all your lives. You do everything together. You have no secrets from each other. She’s always protective of you, you’re always protective of her. It was only a matter of time, really-"

"Whoa, whoa," Emma stopped walking, causing her friends to stop as well. She chuckled, "Regina is my best friend. I'm not- we- no. I don't love her."

Kathryn and Killian's expressions matched as they stared at the blonde with a raised brow.

"I mean, I love her, but I don't like love her." She glared at both Kathryn and Killian, “I don’t!”

“Then why are you so jealous of the possibility for Regina to date Robin, or anyone else?” Asked Kathryn, row still raised.

“Robin’s a douche.” Emma replied with an eye roll.

“She’s right.” Killian agreed, “A guy like Robin Locksley is only after one thing, love.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes at him, glaring, “You are only after one thing too, Jones. You’re no different.”

“Hey! I resent that!” 

Emma spotted Regina right by her locker, both Kathryn and Killian’s arguing now muffled to her ears. “I’ll see you two later.” She rushed off before either of them could say anything else, walking her way towards the brunette, who was placing some of her books inside of her locker, while taking another one out for her next class. “Hey, Gina.” The blonde breathed out, hoping her best friend’s anger had now ceased compared to this morning.

The brunette simply glared her way, silently continuing to place her book inside her backpack. Her hand shut the locker door closed as she continued her walk down the hall.

Emma quickly followed.

“Still going to the beach party, huh?” She attempted her best at conversation as she soon caught up with her best friend. She attempted a smile next, “Well, as long as you’re still going, then there isn’t a reason for you to stay mad at me, right?”

Regina glared once again.

The blonde sighed, “Regina, come on. Look, I’m… I’m sorry. I honestly didn’t mean for you to get in trouble, I was just-”

“Being an idiot?” Asked Regina, finally talking to her. Completely stopped in her tracks just outside her classroom.

Emma’s brows furrowed, a chuckle escaping her, “Well, I wouldn’t say it that way.”

“Then, what way would you say it?” She waited for an explanation.

Only, Emma didn’t have one. Not one she could even understand herself, anyway. So, all she could do was shrug.

Regina scoffed, “Thank you.” Her eyes looked up at Robin as he walked into the classroom, his blue eyes focused on her and a smile that just charmed her to the bone.

“Hey, Regina.” Said Robin, “Save you a seat next to me?”

“Sure thing.” Regina smiled, which Emma rolled her eyes behind her. As her eyes looked back to Emma again, she spoke, “I have to get to class. You should too.”

Emma’s shoulders slumped as the brunette made her way inside her classroom. She leaned against the door frame, watching as her best friend, without a doubt was smitten with the guy. And it was obvious, Robin felt some sort of attraction to her too. Even though she was sure he wasn’t boyfriend material. It absolutely made her sick to her stomach and she hated it. She hated herself for acting so incredibly stupid. But, when it came to Regina- her best friend of all of her life- she couldn’t help it. She needed- felt the need to protect her. Especially from scumbags such as this jock.

But, first thing was first… she needed to make up with Regina. Because if there was one thing Emma hated, except for the thought that someday her best friend might have a boyfriend and forget all about their friendship- was her being mad at her.

So, without attempting to say another word at the brunette, or daring to interrupt her moment with Robin- she walked away.

And just as she did, Regina’s eyes quickly looked to the door, seeing a now empty door frame as more students walked their way in.  
____________________

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” Mary Margaret looked over her shoulder at her daughter who rushed her way down the stairs. Her hand retracting from the door knob. 

Emma threw her head back in annoyance, walking her way into the living room, seemingly defeated. Her hands tucked inside her jean pockets.

“What’s the big hurry?” Her mother asked. Her hands expertly knitting without so much as a glance. Her eyes focused on Emma’s.

“Over to Regina’s?” The blonde grinned.

Mary Margaret shook her head, glaring knowingly at her teenage daughter, “You know you aren’t supposed to, Emma, you’re grounded.”

Emma sighed, “I know, but-”

“No, _buts_ , the answer is no.”

“Mom, come on! It’s a matter of life and death, okay?” Emma pushed her luck, pretty desperate to make things right. “Regina is going on a date with this douchebag, Robin guy and she-”

“Regina’s going on a date?” Mary Margaret’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, a smile spreading across her lips. “Well, that’s wonderful!”

“Ugh,” Emma rolled her eyes, shaking her head, “Not with Robin Locksley! He only wants one thing from Regina and you know me-”

“You have to protect your friend?” Her mother asked, a sweet smile to her. 

“Exactly!” Emma’s eyes lit up, “So, can I go?”

Releasing a chuckle, she patted on the empty spot next to her on the couch.

Emma rolled her eyes but quietly sat next to her mother, waiting quietly for her to speak as she knew she would.

“Emma, sweetheart.” Mary Margaret knowingly patted on her daughter’s thigh, “Now, I know you want to do right by Regina. You want- feel this need to protect her from everyone, or every boy that glances her way. And I know you despise being away from her, especially during the weekend, but you have to be apart sometime. You can’t be together all the time.”

Emma remained silent, slightly annoyed. Her mother was right- she hated the thought of being away from Regina. She hated the thought of her with that asshole jock Robin. Her fist would roll up in a tight ball, wishing he would be standing in front of her right now so she could punch his face in. And she could, oh she could… her father hadn’t gotten her into boxing lessons for nothing.

“Emma.” Mary Margaret’s voice jolted the blonde away from her thoughts, another knowing glare to her, “Be honest with me…” She paused, locking eyes with Emma, “Do you like Regina?”

Emma’s brow furrowed, “Oh, God, mom- not you too!” She hit her face in her hands, grabbing a pillow from the couch and smothering her own face with it.

Mary Margaret quickly removed her daughter’s hands away from the pillow, smiling, “Listen to me, Emma- it’s perfectly fine if you do.” Her smile grew at the sound of her daughter’s heavy, muffled grunt, “To be honest, I’m glad you like her. I always knew you two would develop feelings for each other.”

Emma’s head snapped up, her eyes blinking once, in utter shock, “What?”

The woman nodded, “Even your father is aware of it, and believe me, if you would talk to him about how you feel, about… your sexuality-”

“Mom…” Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Mary Margaret’s hand rested on Emma’s shoulder, “No, listen. You should talk to him, Emma, really, he… he will love you, no matter who you like. Because I do.” Her hand came up, cupping her daughter’s cheek, “You have been a wonderful gift to us both- the best and your father loves you, dearly. He couldn’t be more proud of you.”

Emma released a light chuckle, “Thanks for the pep talk mom, but I doubt he is very happy with me right now. I did get detention and on top of that I got Regina in trouble.” Her head hung shamefully, looking down at her hands as they played with an old string popping out of the pillow she now held in her lap.

“I know, you feel terribly, sweetheart.” Mary Margaret rubbed her back softly.

The blonde nodded, her eyes looking up into her mother’s once again, “I do. I just wanted to see her before she left to the stupid party. I wanted to make it up to her for screwing up today. She was so mad at me, mom.”

Mary Margaret chuckled at the pleading look in her daughter’s eyes, seeing once again the eight year old little blonde girl, sporting the same look every time she wanted to get her way from her mother when her father wasn’t home. And it always worked.

Her mother sighed, shaking her head, knowing well that what Emma was experiencing wasn’t worry over her best friend, but jealousy. First time jealousy.

“Alright,” She glared at her in warning just as Emma flashed her a pearly white smile, the biggest she’d seen, “But I’m going to be waiting up for you, now your father gets home from a late shift, which should be around 1am, so take note of the time, because you tend to lose track of it when you are with Regina.”

Emma nodded, happily standing to her feet, “I will, I promise.” 

“I mean it, Emma.” Mary Margaret warned, “Back at 12.”

“I will, I will- can I go now?” She anxiously danced around the floor, ready to run out her front door.

“Yes. Go.”

Emma leaned in, kissing her mother in her cheek before grabbing her car keys, which her mother held in her hand and ran straight out the door.

“Oh, don’t speed!” Mary Margaret shouted, grunting to herself for not saying it sooner before Emma had shut the door. She sighed, releasing a chuckle, shaking her head to herself. To be young again. Emma may not realize it, but she clearly liked Regina more than a friend. She could see it, even Regina’s father could see that their friendship was meant for more. Much more.  
____________________

“What do you mean you aren’t going?” Kathryn sat next to the brunette, her eyes wide, “Regina, Robin is expecting you there. 

“I know.” Regina replied, lying back in her bed. The lamp on her side table being the only source of light.

“He will be asking why you didn’t go.”

“Well, just tell him I wasn’t feeling well.”

Kathryn glared, “What’s really going on, Regina? I mean, I thought you liked Robin?”

“It’s not about liking Robin.” Her brows furrowed, her arms wrapping around her pillow.

“Well, what then?” Kathryn asked, her eyes growing wide once again, lips parting, “Is it Emma?”

Regina’s eyes met her friend’s in silence.

Kathryn gasped, “It is, isn’t it?!” She bounced, sitting more straighter, “Oh, my God, this is huge!” She grinned from ear to ear.

“What on earth are you talking about, Kathryn?” Regina’s brows furrowed once again.

“You.” Kathryn grinned, “And Emma.” She rolled her eyes, seeing the confused look on the brunette’s face, “You like her!”

“What?” Regina snapped up from her bed, her eyes wide, “Me like Emma? Like, like her, _like her_?” She chuckled, shaking her head, “No. It’s nothing like that- believe me.”

“Why not? Why are you two acting so shocked about the possibility of feelings blossoming between you two?” Kathryn shrugged, rambling a hundred miles per hour, “I mean, sure, it’s surprising with you because here I thought you only liked guys, but Emma-” She chuckled.

“Emma, what?” Regina sat up more, finding a sudden interest in what her friend had to say, “Did she say something to you? What did she say?”

Kathryn’s grin grew, “Look at you, Ms. I-Don’t-Like-Emma.” She teased.

Regina rolled her eyes, “Cut it out, Kathryn. Tell me.”

“Nothing.” Kathryn shrugged.

“Kathryn!” She snapped.

Kathryn chuckled, “I swear, nothing! She didn’t say anything. She just laughed it off, like you did now, said you guys are only friends.”

“Oh.” Regina’s features became a little serious, maybe even sad- to Kathryn’s knowledge- but she didn’t linger on them, composing herself straight away, “Well, we are. She’s right.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes, “Say whatever you want, Regina, but Emma likes you.”

“Emma?” She chuckled, “Like me?” She smirked at her friend’s nod, “Yeah. Right.”

“She does. Did you not see how she got when she found you were going out with Robin?” She watched her friend in silence, shaking her head and laughing, “She smothered me with questions about it, you know. Asking me if you liked him.”

“Well, of course she did. She’s probably bummed that she won’t be going to this party and I will.”

“Well, you aren’t anymore. Now, why is that I wonder?” Kathryn nudged the brunette, “Hm?”

“I don’t know.” Regina shrugged, “I just… Even though Emma did make me mad today by pulling that little stunt in class, I… no offense to you, you know I love you, but Emma and I talked about going to that beach party since we were told about it and now, without her there, it just wouldn’t be the same.”

Both their heads turned to the sound of a faint music playing just outside the brunette’s window. The voice of Peter Gabriel filling the night’s air with his soothing words to the brunette’s favorite song. _In Your Eyes._

“What the hell?” While Kathryn’s brows furrowed, Regina’s lips spread into the biggest, knowing grin Kathryn had ever seen.

Because Regina knew. There was only one person and one person only, who knew that was her most favorite song in the world, from her most favorite scene in her most favorite movie ever. 

Kathryn raced towards the brunette’s window, just as Regina shot out of bed and towards it, faster than a speeding bullet. Her eyes squinted, growing wide, surprised to see Emma’s unmistakable yellow bug parks right out front of her home, the driver’s side window rolled down, her stereo blasting the infamous song. Her eyes looking over at the brunette, who’s smile only grew.

Regina’s head shook, chuckling to herself at the sight of her best friend, standing calmly, looking up at her bedroom window.

Kathryn followed the brunette out of her bedroom, down the stairs and out the front door, watching both blonde and brunette share matching smiles with each other from afar.

“I guess that’s my cue to leave.” She told Regina, her eyes focused on Regina, who’s eyes couldn’t look away from her crazy best friend, “I’ll just say you’re sick.”

“I’m sorry.” Replied the brunette.

Kathryn chuckled, knowingly, “Don’t sweat it, Gina.” Her hand rested on her shoulder, “That part of the movie gets me too.” She walked away, her eyes on Emma as she pulled out of the driveway, “See ya, Lloyd.”

Emma gave her a warm smile, rolling her eyes, her gaze back towards her best friend as she walked her way up to her.

Regina chuckled, “You know, I do have neighbors who are going to be raging mad because they got woken up by loud music in the middle of the night.”

“If this is what it takes for you to forgive me, so be it.” Emma shrugged, really not giving a care in the world.

A pearly white grin grew, Regina’s head shaking. “What are you even doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be grounded?”

“Yeah, well… I’m a rule breaker.” She grinned, “What about you? Why aren’t you at the party with…” Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, almost barfing as she said the guy’s name, “With Robin?”

Regina couldn’t help but release a small laugh, “Well, as much right as I had to go, especially after you did get me in trouble today-”

“I’m sorry about that.”

“Save it, Swan.” Replied Regina, her eyes locking onto green ones before her, “It was unfair of me to accept his invitation to that stupid party anyway. Especially when I had made plans to go with you.”

“Well, thank you.” Emma smiled, “And I’m sorry about your… date.”

Regina chuckled, “No, you’re not.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m not.” Emma’s eyes squinted, sharing a laughter with her best friend.

Both stood before one another, a bit awkwardly, but with matching smiles. Their eyes locked in place.

“Would you like to come in for a movie?” Asked Regina.

“I would love nothing more, but technically I’m still grounded and my mom is playing fairy godmother tonight- allowing me only to stay before midnight. I promised her I’d be back in time.” She paused, “I just wanted to make everything right between us.”

“I’ll text you, then?” Regina’s brow raised.

Emma smiled, “Yeah. That I can do.” She waved, walking back to her car, stopping in the middle of the street, her eyes on the brunette again, “We’re okay?”

“We’re okay.” She replied, “Now, go before your coach gets turned back into a pumpkin.”

Emma raced towards her car with the biggest grin, content with breaking the rules tonight. She would do that for Regina any time she was grounded. She would do anything, if it meant that they would always be okay.

Regina’s grin grew impossibly larger, chuckling to herself as Emma only turned on the music louder, driving back home, her hand stretched out the window in a wave.

Emma could always make her smile. And strangely, make her heart race inside her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An endless thank you to all who still give this one a chance and read it.


End file.
